A Fishing Day
by Narwhale1
Summary: Katt decides to show off her fishing skills. She may not be as short sighted as everyone thought. Breath of Fire II short story. Very light.


_What's going on, audience? I've read a few BoFII short stories, and so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm not so great with writing short stories, in fact, I'm not great at writing at all for that matter, but I thought I'd write this just for laughs and giggles. You can think of this as a 'filler' for the series. Capcom owns BoFII, copyrights stuff, whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

They had traveled for a good part of that day. The skies were blue and beautiful, decorated with small clouds here and there, the sun beaming down on the four traveling heroes.

"Hey, Ryu," Rand said, "It's a nice day today, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Katt shouted excitedly, "We should take a break. This is a perfect day for relaxing!"

Nina nodded in agreement. "It is a nice day. We should relax for a bit."

Ryu looked at his group, all of them looking at him with eagerness. He was not a guy of who took breaks, not even if the occasion called for it. But the looks of his friends convinced otherwise, and it was then he suddenly noticed the cool breeze coming over him, the sounds of a river flowing nearby. He realized he hadn't fished for days.

"Yeah, alright," Ryu finally said, "I could use some relaxation."

The group was ecstatic, unloading their gear on the ground as they sighed in relaxation.

"This weather sure does feel good," Nina said, stretching her black wings and bathing in the sun.

"We should see if there is food around here," Rand said, looking around.

"I think I will go look for squirrels or boars," Katt said, patting her stomach, "anything that will satisfied this stomach."

Rand made a face of disgust. "Why not berries or plants? There are sure to be plenty of good ones around this area."

Katt sneered at him. "You can keep your fruits and vegetables. At least I will be full when I get some real food in my stomach."

"Eating meat all the time isn't good for you," Rand said to Katt. "Besides, how can you eat meat? It's not filling like greens."

"Who wants to eat greens anyways?" Katt argued. "Nobody likes that stuff!"

The two's constant argument started to make Ryu's head ache.

"Enough! Rand, you can gather the plants for us. Katt, I think you've done enough hunting from last time. Remember the bush rat?"

Rand groaned, grabbed his stomach while Nina scratched her head, trying not to remember the food they had that day. Katt folded her arms.

"Hmph! It wouldn't have been so burnt if a certain someone didn't make such a fuss over one small rodent!" She glared at Rand.

"Hey," Rand shouted back, "it was YOU'RE turn to watch it. Besides, I didn't want to eat, so I didn't have to watch! You need to learn when to take you're kitty naps."

Katt stuck her tongue out at Rand. "You act like you're so responsible all the time! You don't even bring back any food at all! What you think of as 'dessert' is just celery and berries. That's so plain and nasty!"

Ryu face palmed. "Katt, please stop… besides, I'll get the food this time."

Katt looked at Ryu. "But how?"

"There's a river nearby. Figured I'd fish some food for us. You can help me by carrying back any fish I catch."

Katt smiled, nodding in glee. "Sure! I can help!"

"I'll go get some fire wood then," Nina said, standing up and stretching.

The four split up to do their work. They camped in an open meadow, two sides surrounded by a forest of pine woods. Rand and Nina went to one side, Katt and Ryu went to the other. It wasn't long until Ryu and Katt found the river. It was at the bottom of a small gorge, however, and the climb down was steep. Katt made it down fairly easily, but Ryu was having trouble.

"You better be sure not to drop all of that gear!" Katt shouted to him from the bottom. Ryu slowly made his way down, one hand holding his fishing pole, the other holding the fishing net. His tackle box was inside his bag, strapped across his back. It was difficult climbing down without the use of his hands.

"Katt," Ryu called to her, "come up here and help me carry this rod. I need a spare hand."

Katt sighed as she climbed up towards Ryu. She grabbed the rod from him, when she suddenly lost her balance, falling backwards and dropping the rod into the rushing waters.

"Katt!" Ryu shouted, "Grab it!"

"Are you kidding me?" Katt yelled. "I HATE water!"

"We won't have food if we lose that pole!" Ryu screamed at her, but she still refused. Ryu put down his things and jumped into the water. Moments later, he climbed back out, wet and exhausted, but with the fishing pole.

"I guess I have to do everything," Ryu muttered as he dried himself. Katt snickered while Ryu glared at her.

They fished by the river for an hour. So far, they had no luck. Katt wandered around aimlessly while Ryu sat patiently, waiting for the first catch.

"I'm bored," Katt yawned.

"Fishing takes patience," Ryu said calmly, "and stop wandering around. Your footsteps might scare the fish away."

"We've been here for an hour now, Ryu. Nothing is biting. I still say that we should have gone hunting."

"Katt, you know Bow is the only hunter in our group. And he's still back in Township. Even if we don't catch anything, Rand will still find some food for us."

"But how can you eat such nasty vegetables? It taste so… bleah!"

"You know, you should be a bit more appreciative of Rand. He has helped us whenever we are in a tight pinch. Besides, vegetables aren't that bad."

"But still," Katt folded her arms, making a disgusted face, "I don't like green things."

"You shouldn't be so close minded, Katt. Anyways, if we do catch something, I'll be sure you get the first piece."

Ryu smiled at her, and Katt smiled back. A few more minutes passed and still nothing bit Ryu's pole. Katt kneeled down beside the river, looking into the clear, running water. She then noticed a few small minnows swimming around close to the shore.

"Hey, Ryu," she called to him, "Can we eat these fish? They're close to the shallow waters."

"Katt, those are only bait fish," Ryu replied, "They won't be any good for food."

"Well, they look fine to me," Katt muttered, having a face of disappointment. She stuck a finger into the water, playing with the small fishes. They would come up to inspect her finger shortly before scattering. She did this over and over, until she came up with an idea. She didn't like it, but if it worked, she thought that she might actually catch something. She wandered a couple yards away from their fishing spot until she found a log hanging over the water. Katt climbed on and slowly crawled her way across until she was right above the water.

"This sure is scary," Katt said to herself. Slowly, she extended her tail and dipped it in the water. She shuttered as the cold water touched her tail. She was terrified of falling in, but she was determined to catch a fish. So far, nothing bit. She tried waving her tail back and forth. It still didn't seem to work. She sat there for a good while.

"C'mon, fishy," Katt whispered. "You know you can't resist Katt, the master of fishing. I've got a tasty treat for-."

Suddenly, it felt like something pinched the end of her tail really hard. She yelped in pain, but she held on tightly. Katt had a bite.

"Ryu!" she shouted. "Ryu, I caught something!"

In seconds, she pulled her tail out, revealing a large trout on the end of her tail. Ryu arrived and saw what she had done.

"That's a nice catch," Ryu complimented her, impressed that she had an unorthodox method of fishing.

Katt grinned at him. "Who's the master of fishing now? Me! I am the master of fishing! Katt, the legendary Woren fisher like no other!"

Then from out of nowhere, a large splash was made from behind Katt. She quickly turned around and dropped her jaws; a fish the size of Rand had jumped out of the water and tried to grab the trout Katt had just caught. Unfortunately, that meant the fish grabbed the end of Katt's tail as well. And as it tried to pull its meal back into the water, so did it drag Katt in as well.

"Katt!" Ryu screamed.

He dove into the water and managed to grab the fish by its head. Using his strength, Ryu tried to pry the fish's mouth open, but its jaws remained closed. Katt struggled to stay above water, but the fish kept trying to drag her down. At the last moment, Ryu grabbed the fishing rope around his waist, tied it around the fish's gills and around his waist, and grabbed onto the log hanging above the water. He managed to use his strength to pull himself, the fish, and Katt out of the water and onto the shore. The giant fish soon opened its mouth, freeing Katt. She looked at her tail, which was now red and swollen. She was wet and exhausted, as was Ryu. Suddenly, Ryu bursted out laughing. Katt glared at him.

"What's so funny?" She yelled. "I almost drowned!"

"Master of fishing, huh?" Ryu continued to laugh. Katt made a pouty face, still favoring her swollen tail.

Later, when evening came, the four sat by the fire enjoying the fish.

"I still can't believe _Katt_ managed to catch a fish this big," Rand said.

"I still can't believe you're eating the fish I caught," Katt responded, flicking her tongue at him. Ryu pinched her tail, now bandaged up, making her yelp.

"Quiet," he said. "I don't want to hear it after saving you."

"Well, Katt, you did great," Nina said. "It really is unexpected that you would catch a fish this big."

Katt grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, well, sometimes you gotta fight for your food."

"This one goes for Katt," Ryu said, smiling. "The 'master of fishing'."

The entire group laughed at Katt. "Please, I am flattered!"

Soon, they had finished their meal. Full and content, they sat around the fire and listened as Katt retold her story of the fish.

"That was an impressive catch," Rand said. "Now then, since we still have time… who wants dessert?"

Katt looked at him confused. "Dessert?"

Rand gave a devious smile. Ryu shook his head while Nina giggled. Katt, however, almost puked when she saw Rand pull out 'dessert'; a batch of fresh celery sticks and wild berries.

* * *

_So, what do you think? If you think there are any grammatical errors or misspellings, then please let me know. I know the story may seem bland, but I am just an amateur trying everyday to improve his writing skills. Feel free to leave a review, and if you enjoyed it, put this on your favorite stories list. Thank you for reading, and take care. _


End file.
